Our Oppai Belong to Each Other
by YuriChan220
Summary: Just another day, another wonderful time with the two cousins living together. DEDICATED TO MAJOR MIKE POWELL III


**Our Oppai Belong to Each Other**

**Pairing: Chiaki x Ringo**

**Genre: Romance/Humor**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sono Hanabira or any of its characters.**

**Author's Note: (long sigh). Everyone…I really think Sono Hanabira is truly dead. I just…this is so sad. It was up the charts back in 2014 and such, but now? Haaaah…I just can't even believe Sono Hana isn't active as it used to.**

**That is probably why I haven't been writing Sono Hana stories in a while. This just sucks…**

**A-anyways, this goes to my good friend Mike Powell since I introduced him to this couple. The mini-series of them is all the help I need since the official game isn't translated at all, so I really can't do anything else. **

**Enjoy.**

Another day, just another ordinary day at Chiaki's apartment. Ringo is alone for the day since Chiaki is at work right now. But she doesn't mind. Doing house work and such makes her feel like a housewife, at least to her.

She and Chiaki are dating for over a couple months now. However, even though they are doing that, Chiaki's behavior hasn't changed in the slightest. She's still the not well organized woman she always is and Ringo has to pick up after her every single time. Then again, this is what the real Chiaki is like.

Today, Ringo is picking up the laundry that Chiaki just happened to scatter all over the floor before showering this morning when she catches a glimpse of her bra. She picks it up and it's twice the size of her own. Not that it's surprising since her cousin has a large chest. It's a black bra and Ringo can't help but admire it a bit.

She lifts it up towards the ceiling where the light is, shining brightly upon the bra and then lowers it. She then puts it on her own chest. Yup. Definitely larger than hers. However, she can smell Chiaki's scent at the same time, which is very nice. She closes her eyes as she takes a whiff of it and presses the bra against her chest.

"Haaaah...Chiaki-chan..." she swoons.

She puts the bra in the basket where all the rest of the laundry are and walks around the apartment for anything else that is messy and needs to be picked up. When there are none left, she goes to do the laundry.

****Meanwhile****

"Yes?" Chiaki says over the phone. "Ah, the patient? Yes, she's doing fine. What? You mean the other one? I'll go check right now."

She hangs up the phone, gets a clipboard and heads over toward the room where the patient is. She opens the door to an elderly woman lying in bed. She gently wakes her up and the elderly woman slowly turns toward the gentle nurse.

"You're still in recovery from that illness," Chiaki says. "But there is treatment available to you. Once we get that ready, you'll be good as new."

The elderly woman just smiles and nods. Chiaki can tell that she is feeling relieved that she'll be able to recover and return to her family as soon as possible. Speaking of family, the thought of it makes Chiaki remember her little cousin, Ringo. She's home alone right now and she knows she can handle things by herself. However, she can't help but worry about her a little.

"Take care, miss," Chaki says as she walks out the door. "We'll let you know when the treatment is, okay?"

"Bye," the elderly woman says, waving her hand slowly.

The door closes and Chiaki breathes a sigh of relief and goes back to her desk to do some more nurse calls.

****Back at Home****

Ringo lies on the couch after doing so many chores. She's even prepared dinner for her beloved by the time she gets home, but she may come later than what she had texted her earlier. She grabs a pillow and hugs it.

"Awww, Chiaki-chan, I miss you," she says as she closes her eyes.

It's been a couple hours since she did all the chores, but she's happy and tired at the same time. Soon, Chiaki will be home in her arms and both will spend time together once again. However...

"I'm a bit jealous of your chest though..." she mutters to herself, pouting adorably. "Honestly, how in the world did it get this big?"

Another hour passes and Ringo almost falls asleep when she hears the door bell ring. She jumps from the couch and rushes toward the door to open it. There stands Chiaki, a little exhausted, but it quickly goes away once she sees her little cousin at the door.

"I'm home," she says softly.

"Welcome back, Chiaki-chan!" Ringo says cheerfully.

Both of them embrace each other, giving each other some kisses and such.

"Something smells delicious," Chiaki says. "Is that dinner?"

Ringo pulls away and nods happily. "Yes, yes! I made it especially for the both of us~!"

"Well then, let's dig in, Ringo-chan~"

The two cousins head over towards the kitchen, say grace and eat. Ringo blushes deeply upon her older cousin giving her praises about her cooking and then the two share indirect kisses back and forth until their plates are empty and Ringo goes to wash dishes while Chiaki walks over towards the living room to watch television.

Shortly after, Ringo goes to sit down next to her loving cousin to watch television with her, but she pays very little attention to the screen. Instead, her eyes dart over toward her older cousin's chest. Unfortunately, Chiaki takes notice.

"What are you looking at, hmmm, Ringo-chan~?" she teases.

"Don't play dumb. You know what I'm looking at."

Chiaki looks down south and just giggles. "So...you want some of these~?"

"I'm saying that I'm so jealous of them!" Ringo says. "Honestly, why do you have a chest this big and I don't~?"

"Hey, it can't be all that bad."

"Really?"

"Look at the bright side," Chiaki says as she winks. "My chest is only for yours to touch. No one else shall touch it except you~"

Ringo's eyes sparkle as she embraces her older cousin. "Awwwww, Chiaki-chaaaaan~!" she squeaks happily.

"And there's also another thing~"

"Eh? What is that?"

"In return, I can touch YOUR adorable chest~"

"Ehhhhh!?"

Chiaki puts her hand on her little cousin's breasts and gives it a squeeze. "See? Yours are nice and soft just like mine~"

"Hyaaa! Chi-Chiaki-chan!" Ringo squeaks again.

"Fufu~! What's the matter? I thought you like being touched there~"

"Y-yeah, but...nnnnn~!"

"Your adorable little oppai are all mine, too~" Chiaki gives it a few more squeezes before hugging her little cousin tightly.

"Mmmmph! Ch-Chiaki-chaaaan! Can't...breathe!"

"Fufu! I will never let you go~! Ringo-chan is all mine!"


End file.
